


For the Sake of Cybertron

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arguing, Cybertron, End of the war, Gen, Happy Ending, Lots and lots of arguing, Megatron is Cranky, Mentions of Pre-War Cybertron, No One Gives Starscream Enough Credit, Non-Graphic Mentions of Past Abuse, Omega Keys, Optimus Uses His Matrix Bestowed Powers of Authority, Seekers, but they SHOULD, peace talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Finding the Omega Keys was a chance for Transformers Prime to end differently, instead of fighting, what if the two sides made peace?  Of course, peace can't come easy after millions of years of war.  This is that alt ending to TFP.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	For the Sake of Cybertron

**Author's Note:**

> In the TFP episode Hard Knocks, Smokescreen is upset about not being the best Autobot ever loosing the Omega Key to (he assumes) the Decepticons. He leaves the base to sulk clear his head and gets captured by the Decepticons who have just discovered that he in fact holds the fourth and final key.
> 
> Well for the sake of this fic, Smokescreen didn’t leave the base, Optimus decoded the entry and Ratchet was able to extract the key from a suddenly very proud of himself for protecting-the-key-all-along Smokescreen.
> 
> This takes place starting at the next altercation between the two sides.

Megatron had come at them with a vengeance. Clearly, Soundwave had decrypted the last set of coordinates at the same time as Optimus, and he knew that the Autobots were in possession of the fourth key.

"I will get those keys from you Optimus, and when _I_ restore Cybertron to it’s former glory, all shall bow before me!" Megatron bellowed.

He had had enough. "No," Optimus said plainly.

"You think you can stop me Optimus?!"

Optimus shook his head, "No Megatron." He stepped back, signaling the Autobots to do the same. "There will be no more fighting."

Megatron laughed, "You expect me to surrender to you?"

"No. This war is finished. We have fought for millennia, we have destroyed our world, everything we were fighting for. But now, with the Omega Keys, we have a chance to restore all that we have lost."

" _I_ will be the one restoring Cybertron, Optimus," Megatron snarled.

"No Megatron!" Optimus nearly shouted. His field flared and he could sense the other Autobot’s surprise at his reaction. Even Megatron and the other Decepticons seemed taken aback. "This war is over. We shall work _together_ to restore our world, and all Cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon alike, will be able to return home."

The silence was louder than any sound Optimus had ever heard. Seconds went by that felt like hours. No one dared speak.

"And after Cybertron has been restored, are the Decepticons to bow down to to your will?"

"No," Primus, he was tired of this. All of this, the war, this perpetual conflict with Megatron, the way the other refused to listen to reason. Well Optimus would _make_ him listen. "We shall form a new government, together. We shall work along side each other, Megatron. For the good of Cybertron, and for the good of _all_ it’s people."

There was that silence again. Optimus was used to making powerful speeches. He was used to asking for the impossible from his Autobots. He was a patient mech. He would give Megatron the time he needed to consider his offer, but he would _not_ take no for an answer.

Megatron opened his mouth, but said nothing.

It was Arcee that broke the silence, "Optimus, you can’t be serious."

"I assure you, Arcee, I am quite serious. I will not continue this senseless conflict, and risk loosing the only means we have of ever returning home."

"You and I have tried to negotiate peace before, Optimus," Megatron said, finally, after more of that seemingly unending silence.

"Never before with so much at stake. I will not allow this opportunity to slip past us."

Megatron glanced down at his fusion canon that was still charged and ready to shoot. "And how do I know that once you have what you need, that you will not betray me, Optimus?" he said with a sneer.

But Optimus had known the other for far too long. He wanted this. Optimus withdrew his battle mask, transforming back his blasters, and walked across the battlefield towards Megatron. He could hear the reactions of his Autobots behind him, but he commed them to stand down. "I could ask the same of you, Megatron. But I would not risk loosing our world for a second time by reigniting this war. And if you truly care for the values you once stood for, then neither would you."

He stopped just meters away from the the other. "May this be the first step, towards peace," he said, extending his hand.

Megatron couldn’t hide his shock. He stared at Optimus, at his outstretched hand, at his Autobots behind him, back at his hand. Minutes went by. This war that had been building for years as the people grew more and more frustrated with the rule of the corrupt government, that had escalated into full conflict in the months after that fateful meeting where he and Megatron had stood in front of the senate, that had raged for a millennia, destroying not only countless lives, but whole worlds, Cybertronian, and those of other species throughout the galaxy as well, it all came down to these few minutes, as Megatron made his choice.

Optimus could not allow him to refuse. If he did, even if he managed to get the Omega Keys from the Decepticons, and they breathed life back to Cybertron, the Decepticons, whether led by Megatron, or another, would never give up the fight. They would destroy their world all over again. Optimus would not allow that.

Finally, _finally_ , Megatron powered down his fusion canon. He stepped forward and hesitated as he reached up, but he did, and he grasped Optimus hand.

***

The road ahead was a long one, Optimus didn’t doubt that. It had taken them hours to just agree on a meeting location. It had to be neutral territory of course, but where to find such a place on a human world? Megatron had finally agreed on an abandoned military airplane hanger Agent Fowler had offered for the occasion. Optimus felt Megatron would site this as his first concession, and expect Optimus to make the next one. But he had to have hope.

It’s interior was stripped of all but the paint on the walls, and a large table was set up in the center. Both sides did a thorough sweep of the room, checking for bombs, listening devices, hidden compartments, anything that could be a sign of less than honorable intentions, neither found anything to show a cause for concern.

"Optimus, you cannot go alone." Ratchet argued.

"I am afraid that having more voices in the room will just create more opportunity for conflict. This must be settled by Megatron and I alone."

"Optimus, you’re not really going to give him any real power, are you?"

"We must have peace, Arcee."

"But Megatron’s crazy! It’s all that Dark Energon. He can’t rule Cybertron," Bulkhead protested.

"I assure you, I intend to address that with him. But this is the only way we can finally end this war." Optimus looked over towards Bumblebee who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He honestly couldn’t tell how his scout felt about these negotiations.

Optimus suppressed a sigh, "Open the ground bridge, Ratchet."

Optimus stepped out of the ground bridge only seconds before Megatron. Both had come alone, as agreed upon. They stood there, just staring at each other at first. "After you, Optimus," Megatron finally said, gesturing towards the hanger.

Something about his words, the gesture, the very carefully controlled expression he wore, sent every one of Optimus’ battle protocols pinging his HUD for permission to activate. This could be a trap. They had taken every precaution, but he could never underestimate Megatron. He denied them all, instead, keeping his sensors on high alert as he led the way inside.

***

"We are each in possession of two keys Megatron, we-"

"And what kind of trickery is this?" Megatron growled.

Optimus blinked, what now? He hadn’t even made his suggestion yet. "There is no trickery, Megatron," he would almost rather fight. It had been hours since they entered the hanger, and these negotiations were the most exhausting thing he had ever done.

Megatron stood up, letting his chair crash to the floor behind him. "You know perfectly well that I only posses one of the keys! Is this your way of trying to gain an advantage over me?!"

Optimus stared at him blankly, "Megatron, we only posses two of the Omega Keys. The one from Egypt, and the one that was hidden inside of Smokescreen."

"And what of the third key that Dreadwing failed to retrieve? Are you telling me that your Autobot incompetence failed to retrieve the key as it lay in the open?!"

Optimus ignored the insult, "The key was gone by the time the altercation with Dreadwing was finished. We assumed that the Decepticons had retrieved the key, but if you do not have it, then who does?"

They both remained puzzled for a moment, but the answer came to them nearly simultaneously. "Starscream," they said in unison.

"That traitorous, incompetent fool! He has no idea what he is in possession of!" Megatron scowled.

"None the less, he is in possession of the last Omega Key."

"I’ll be sure snuff out his spark this time when I get it back."

"No Megatron," anger seeped into his voice against his will. How many more times was he going to have to say this?

"You would defend Starscream?"

Optimus shook his head, "As I have told you, there will be no more fighting."

Megatron growled at him, "Starscream is not one of your Autobots and you will not stop me from crushing his spark!"

Optimus stood up, he knew he could be imposing when he wanted to be, and he took full advantage of that now. "Megatron, I will not allow more lives to be lost to save our world. Even if it is Starscream."

"Then how do you propose we get the key back from him?" Megatron asked mockingly, scowling at him the whole time.

"We will reason with him."

"HA! Reason?! With _Starscream_?! Optimus, I question your very sanity."

"I know Starscream has a tendency to act rashly, but they key is of no use to him. None of the keys are of any use unless we have all four."

"And how do you know Starscream would not just destroy it out of spite?!"

"I doubt the keys can be so easily destroyed, Megatron. Even if he could, I doubt Starscream would be willing to sacrifice the future of Cybertron, certainly not if we offer him a fair trade in return for the key."

"And what do you propose we offer him?"

That, Optimus didn’t have an answer to. Still, he knew the seeker was struggling to even survive on his own, especially without his T-cog. Surely there was something they could offer him to make it worth his while.

***

Starscream started as the Harbinger indicated an incoming message. "What? Who could possibly be calling?" He knew the Autobots had this frequency, he had used it to call them on several occasions. He supposed Megatron had it to, as it was a Decepticon ship he was hiding out in, but he couldn’t know he was here, could he?

He stared at it for a moment. If Megatron did suspect he was here and wanted to kill him, it would be best to know that. If it was the Autobots, perhaps they had need of his intel. Perhaps he could get his T-cog restored after all.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Starscream."

Prime. Then it was the Autobots. He felt a smug grin spread over his faceplates.

"Well well, if it isn’t Optimus Prime. Do you find yourself in need of my aid, _again_?"

"So you _have_ been helping the Autobots! You traitor!"

Starscream shrank back with a yelp as he heard Megatron’s voice. Scrap! "Megatron! Wha- wait. What’s going on here?" he demanded.

"Starscream, are we correct in assuming you are in possession of one of the Omega Keys?"

"Perhaps," he said tentatively.

"The key you hold is of no use to you, but we would be willing to negotiate, if you would be willing to return it to us."

Negotiate, huh? "And who exactly is 'us'?" he asked.

"Megatron and I have called for a ceasefire," Starscream could hear the hesitation in the Prime’s voice. He grinned, he was the one with the advantage here.

"Oh have you now? This key you seek, it must be quite important to put aside four million years of war. Then again, I supposed the restoration of our home world, is rather important."

Silence.

Starscream’s grin widened, so they didn’t realize he knew the true value of the key. "I suppose I would be willing to negotiate," he said. "For the good of Cybertron."

"I’m sending you coordinates Starscream. Meet us here so that we may discus terms."

He glanced over at the key the two leaders so greatly coveted. "I will be there. But you should know, I have hidden the key. If anything should happen to me, you will never learn of it’s location."

"Understood."

As the commlink shut off, Starscream quickly went over to the ground bridge controls. He knew Megatron wouldn’t be above using a cortical psychic patch, so how to ensure that the other could not get it’s location?"

***

"He is up to something," Megatron growled.

"He is likely ensuring the key is in a safe location."

"All the more reason we should have gone and taken it from him!"

"Megatron," Optimus warned. He had a limit how many times he would have this conversation.

"He knows what the keys do, Optimus. Do you really think Starscream will be reasonable in his demands?"

"While I don’t deny that Starscream’s involvement will inevitably make these negotiations more difficult, the fact remains that he does, in fact, hold possession of one of the Omega Keys. And since he has renounced the Decepticons, it would seem logical that he should have equal consideration in these negotiations."

"You’re suggesting that we rule side by side, along with _Starscream_?!"

"I… hope it does not come to that. But I fear we may have to give into some of his demands."

The bright flash of a groundbridge flared, and the spiraling vortex materialized a few feet away. Starscream stepped through with his missiles out and ready to fire.

"Starscream, we are not here to fight," Optimus said, his tone irritatingly calm.

Megatron scowled, clearly fighting his instincts to power up his fusion cannon.

"So, you really think you can bring an end to this war?" he asked, not lowering his weapons.

"For the first time since the exodus, we have the chance to return home. I believe that is worth setting aside our differences."

"For centuries we have not been fighting towards any goal, merely to destroy each other, now we have the opportunity to get back some of what we have lost," Megatron said. "Certainly, Starscream, you wouldn’t stand in the way of that," his tone made it clear that that was a threat.

Starscream gave them a deadpan look, "If you think I’m going to turn over the Omega Key because you two made what I’m sure you believe is a convincing speech, you’re both delusional.

"Of course, Starscream, we are prepared to negotiate for the key," Optimus said, before Megatron could counter. "If you would join us inside, we can discus this."

"How do I know this isn’t a trap?"

"You don’t!"

"Do you suggest that Megatron and I have put aside our differences for the sole purpose of luring you into a trap?"

Starscream considered that, "You should know, you’ll never find the key without my help."

"Understood."

Hesitantly, Starscream followed them into the hanger, and Optimus took the time to ping Ratchet an update.

They all gathered around the table, Starscream standing at one end as Megatron and Optimus took their seats. "Weren’t expecting me then," Starscream remarked, wings flicking upward.

"Starscream, in return for the Omega Key, I am willing to give you back your place as Decepticon second in command," Megatron said, grandiousy.

Starscream stared at him for a moment, not really believing what he was hearing. Then, he burst out laughing. "Oh you can’t be _serious_! After everything you _did_ to me?! All the years suffering and _abuse_! And you expect me to give up what may be the most important artifact in all Cybertronian history to go back to _that_?!? That dark energon really must have fried your processors Megatron."

Megatron stood, his chair flying halfway across the room as he did. His fusion cannon powered up and he aimed at Starscream, "You ungrateful, traitorous-"

"ENOUGH!" Optimus slammed his hands on the table as he stood. Both Starscream and Megatron were clearly taken aback by his sudden outburst. Optimus rarely raised his voice, he rarely called upon the power of the Matrix to draw the attention of a room in this way, but enough was enough. How the Decepticon had ever managed to get anything done with Megatron and Starscream screaming at each other, and for that matter, trying to kill one another all this time was baffling to him.

"There will be no more threats, no more screaming, and no more weapons drawn!"

"You are not in charge here Optimus," Megatron growled. "Just because this little peace conference was your idea does not mean-"

"What peace conference? We have been here for hours Megatron, and so far we have not so much as discussed the terms of the peace treaty, or the government of New Cybertron. It has been nothing but petty bickering fruitless arguing over the distribution of power. We have a chance to restore our planet, the home that has been lost to us for millions of years. We have a chance to bring a real, lasting peace to all Cybertronians, and create a government that is fair and just.

"But to achieve this, we _must_ put aside this pride and stubbornness and focus on what is best for Cybertron."

"Pretty words Prime, but are you forgetting what it is that started this war?" Megatron asked, lowering his fusion canon.

"That is an excellent point, Megatron. This war started because of a corrupt and power hungry senate, that put it’s own needs in front of it’s people." He left the implication that that was exactly what was happening here now unspoken, hoping that Megatron, at least, would be able to move past this squabble and make a sincere effort.

Surprisingly, it was Starscream who took his words to spark, "I want Vos."

Optimus broke his staring contest with Megatron to look at the seeker. Starscream was standing, hunched over the table, staring down at it as if held the secrets of the universe, his wings stiff and angled out. "I’m sorry?"

"I want Vos," Starscream said again. "As much as it… pains me to admit, you’re right, Prime. The Senate cared only for itself, and the functionalists who put them in power made sure that only those frame types that they deemed worthy held the seats on the senate. Seekers could be couriers, military, or optic candy for those forged in a more fortuitous place in life," he spit out those last words as if they were acid on his glossa.

"I will give you the Omega Key, in exchange, I want complete sovereignty over Vos, and a seat on whatever new governing body you set up."

"We will take that under consideration," Optimus said.

"No! No 'consideration.' That’s the same word the senate used whenever we requested to be treated as something other than a soldier factory. I am not being unreasonable," Starscream scowled.

"Vos was a prominent city-state on Cybertron. It was known for low crime and high standards of living. I know frame discrimination-"

"Do you, Prime? Do you know what we had to do for that 'high standard of living'? Do you know what happened to those seekers who were arrested for crimes, wether they committed them, or just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? You should ask your friends in the senate."

"Starscream-"

"'We must put aside this pride and stubbornness and focus on what is best for Cybertron.' They’re your words Prime. I was there. I wanted, more than anything, to be a scientist, to help find a way to restore our dwindling energon supplies, before it was too late. But I was a seeker. I wasn’t allowed to attend any of the science academies, no matter how high I scored. Seekers weren’t granted alt mode exemption, we were to valuable to those who wanted to use our frames.

"I want what is best for _my_ people, my seekers. If we are to restore Cybertron, I will not allow these same patterns to form again. I want equal representation."

Optimus was silent for a moment, wondering if Starscream was right about the treatment of seekers under the old government. "Vos was not the only city inhabited mostly by seekers," he said at last. "Helix-"

"Helix was not my home!" Starscream snapped. "I only want what’s fair. If you do not agree to my terms, you can forget about ever getting your hands on my key!"

"If you refuse to cooperate Starscream, than I shall reach into your head and _take_ what I need!" Megatron growled.

"Do you really think I hadn’t planned for that!?" Starscream snapped back. "I meant it when I said you will _never_ find _my_ key without my help!"

"No, Starscream is right."

"I am?"

"He’s what?" Starscream and Megatron spoke in unison.

"Of course I’m right," Starscream said, coming out of his shock, his wings lifting high in pride and victory.

"I admit that I am not overly familiar with the struggles you are referring to, Starscream, but I would not put it past the senate to do such things. You can have leadership of Vos, for now, as well as a seat on the new council. I do hope to establish free elections on Cybertron, and I would expect you to relinquish that seat if the people of Vos vote so."

Starscream was silent for a moment. "We’ll see." he said finally.

"You expect me to share power with him?" Megatron demanded, outraged.

"Not at all Megatron. If you do not care for the arrangement, you are welcome to give your Omega Key to me and withdraw yourself from these proceedings."

Megatron bared his denta, "Watch yourself, Prime."

"We have much to discus," Optimus said. "Now that we all know where we stand, may we continue?"

***

It took fourteen more hours of negotiations. Megatron threatened to walk out three times, and once to order Soundwave to fire missiles at the bunker with him still inside it to ensure no one can have Cybertron. A dozen times Starscream reminded them that they have no hope of finding his Omega Key without his help, and that he had every ounce the same amount of power as either of the faction leaders, even if he didn’t have an army behind him, at least not at the moment.

Optimus had been concerned about a counsel where he was outnumbered two to one by Decepticons, but after watching Starscream and Megatron argue for what had to be the hundredth time over the pettiest of details, he was sure that one of them would always agree with him, just to spite the other.

It was far from the perfect circumstances, but after 4 million years of war, countless battles, hundreds of millions dead, Optimus and Megatron, and Starscream, shook hands and declared peace. Though wary, the Autobots, and Starscream, joined Megatron and the Decepticons on the Nemesis and returned with the Omega Keys to Cybertron. A point that Megatron was all to quick to point out would be impossible without his ship.

Working together, Starscream, Knock Out, and Ratchet figured out how to combine the keys into a map that led them to the Omega lock. Four Cybertronians stood together, Megatron with one key, Starscream, with one, and Optimus and Ratchet, with the last two.

They keys glowed, then the very ground itself. The very presence of the keys seemed to bring a spark of life back to their world, as towers rose up around them, coming together to form a massive ring that ignited with the bright blue glow of something that was far more than just energon.

All the Autobots and Decepticons stood in witness as the Omega Lock was activated. An energy pulse shot out, and before their eyes, the crumpled ruins of a building came together, restored to the glory it once had.

First one building, then the city, and soon, all of Cybertron. The buildings shimmered in the sunlight, the rust had been cleared from underfoot, and deep within the planet, the energon again began to flow.

Together, they broadcast the message out through the universe. Cybertron has been restored. The war is over at long last. Lay down your weapons and come home.

One by one, ships began to come in, the first, a small Autobot vessel. Optimus only vaguely recognized a few of it’s crew, the captain he had met once when he’d been a foot soldier, Copperfoot, and his crew of eight, Blitzel, Left Wing, Rapid Fire, Wheel Well, Hot Hose, Roadwipe, Tarnish, and a psychiatrist by the name of Rung. They were all wary at first, but seeing Cybertron, whole and new again, was enough to restore hope to even the most war warn of sparks.

The first Decepticon ship carried a crew of hundreds, the Decepticons now again vastly outnumbering Autobots. But Megatron remained true to his word, keeping those under his command in line, perhaps too harshly, if Optimus were to be honest. But that was something to be discussed at the next counsel meeting.

Starscream took all the seekers with him to Vos. He promised them "The Vos we had always wanted, Vos as it should have been, without interference of the senate."

Optimus went to visit the city-state one day, more than a little worried at what he would find. The reports all showed everything was well in order, but as they were coming from Starscream himself, well, Starscream wasn’t exactly known for being true to his word after all. What he found, shocked him. The city seemed to be everything Starscream had promised. The city looked, and operated, as if Cybertron had never fallen, as if the seekers had continued on in the skies while the rest of the population had left. Of course the Omega Keys had restored most of the planet’s physical appearance, but it took the touch of living Cybertronians to make it home, to turn empty buildings into businesses and clinics, libraries and universities, offices and homes.

In Iacon, they were still figuring things out, Kaon was having issues finding balance, and they were still just surveying other city states. They didn’t have anywhere near the population to warrant spreading out just yet. But although most of the buildings on Vos still stood empty — as they did over most of the planet, until more Cybertronians returned home — the city’s center was thriving.

Starscream looked smug when he came to greet him. "You have done a remarkable job here, Starscream," Optimus said honestly.

That seemed to catch Starscream off guard, though he quickly regained his composure, "Yes, well, you shouldn’t underestimate me, Prime."

"How have you been able to accomplish so much in such a short time?"

Starscream looked like he was going to say something snarky, but then, his expression softened, "I told you Prime, I want what’s best for the seekers."

Optimus nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps you would be willing to give me a tour of the city."

Starscream smirked, "Have you decided to get a new alt mode? It would be hard to show you anything of note from the ground level."

Before Optimus could respond, a purple seeker flew through the window, transforming in the middle of the room. "Hi Star!"

Optimus watched as the new seeker walked over, standing very close to Starscream, and handed him a datapad, "We finished the survey of sector 8. Everything looks good, we should be able to begin development right away. Oh!" He started as he noticed Optimus for the first time. "I didn’t realize you…. uh-"

Optimus was about to introduce himself when he realized that Starscream and the mech were holding hands.

"It’s fine. Proceed as planned."

The purple seeker hesitated, looking between Optimus and Starscream, but ultimately nodded. He lingered for a moment longer by the window, "Are we still on for later?"

Starscream nodded and the other mech smiled. He gave Optimus one more look before diving off the balcony. The sound of jet engines roared a second later.

Starscream must have noticed Optimus watching him, "What?"

"You… seem happy."

Starscream stared at him for a moment. "Amazing what not getting beaten and berated twice a day will do," he muttered. Optimus wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard that or not, but Starscream continued before he could respond, "So about that tour. Only about a third of our buildings have ground level access at this point, it hasn’t really been a priority, as you can imagine."

***

Megatron’s first visit to Iacon was nerve-wracking, at best. Although Optimus had insisted on keeping open communication between all city states, and planet-wide laws to ensure the circumstances that led to the Great War would never again arise, Kaon still seemed a world away to most of the Autobots living in Iacon.

A few Decepticons had elected to stay in Iacon, but seeing the leader of the Decepticons walking the streets was more than a little unnerving for most. Optimus tried not to be to obvious as he escorted Megatron around.

"Do you have so little control of your people Optimus, that you fear an assassination attempt in broad daylight?"

Of course, Megatron saw right through him, "I am merely making sure there are no opportunities for tensions to escalate into something more."

Megatron scoffed.

"It is early still. We have been at peace for less than a year now, Megatron. There are those that still fear this peace will not last."

"Do you count yourself amongst those?"

"No," Optimus did not hesitate. "For the first time in countless millennia, we have a world to call home again. I do not believe any of our people would be so quick to sacrifice that."

"And how is Starscream doing?" Megatron asked after walking for a few moments in silence.

"Surprisingly well. The seekers seem to be thriving in Vos, just as his reports indicate."

"I see. Perhaps I should go see for myself."

"Megatron," Optimus stopped him. "I do not know the details of your relationship with Starscream, but I would advise, that for the time being at least, you limit your contact with Starscream to the council meetings."

"You do not have the authority to tell me what to do, Optimus," Megatron said, his tone a clear warning.

"I do not claim to. We are all equal members of the council, all _three_ of us. I am merely questioning if you are really willing to risk that an altercation with Starscream may result in another war."

"Don’t be ridiculous, Optimus!"

"He has the resources, Megatron. I have little doubt that the seekers would follow him."

Megatron stared at him for a moment. "And if that were to come, where would Iacon stand?"

"I will not answer that question Megatron. Because I will not allow this planet to see war again in our lifetime."

The two stared at each other for a long moment, both keenly aware of just how fragile the peace between the two factions was. Suddenly, Megatron chuckled. "After all this time Optimus, who would have thought that _Starscream_ of all mechs would be having the most success running a government!"

Optimus blinked in surprise. Then, as the tension lifted, he allowed himself a smile, "Primus, don’t let him hear you say that."

Megatron let out a roar of a laugh then, "Come on old friend, I’ll buy you a drink."

As they walked to the nearest oil house, for the first time in countless millennia, Optimus felt like everything really was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not reveal what measures Starscream takes to hide the key before their negotiations, rest assured he had an excellent plan. He dialed a random set of coordinates that even he did not know, found an excellent hiding spot at those coordinates, and then downloaded said coordinates onto the Cybertronian equivalent of a jump drive which he then hid in a safe that was designed to explode if anyone without his specific sparks signature tried to open it. Why didn't he just put the key in the safe? Because as Optimus suggested the key may very well be indestructible. This way, even he did not know where it was located, so whether Megatron searched his ship, or did a cortical psychic patch, he needed Starscream's cooperation to find the key. Also, starscream would have to be alive for him to have a sparks signature that could open the safe. He was actually very smart in keeping the key hidden. I just felt all of that would be a lot to write and so I didn't.
> 
> Comments and Kudos very much appreciated! <3


End file.
